The Reddest Eye
by Ififall
Summary: Scott/Mason Fanfiction. Scott's Dead, Liam's on the run, Stiles is on a beach, Melissa is on her way, and Mason has a confession to make...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _"You're warm it's nice" line_ taken from the "OTP prompts" site

* * *

 **A/N:** Strong Language.

* * *

 **A/N:** The "death" scene re-written.

* * *

It's painfully still. He can't believe that Liam did this. His Best friend isn't a killer...he can't be. Melissa is frantically on her way. He can't imagine what it's like to be a parent. Being Gay, he didn't think about surrogates or adoption. Not yet anyway. He imagines Melissa cursing at the traffic. He grabs Scott's hand it's still warm.

"You're warm, it's nice. Scott, can you hear me?" He asks. Scott is Zombie still, the cuts on his face, the scabs on his hands, the bruises on his neck still aren't healing.

"I Know I should have told you this. This is soooo the wrong time But...I really liked you Scott. Well...More than liked you" Mason said.

* * *

"I've always thought you were the hottest Guy in school. Someone that's so nice with a out of control body who's really cool is just gonna laugh in my face. But I wish I'd had the guts, you know? I wish I'd asked you out"

He circles towards Scott's side. Starting chest compressions. He didn't know why. It was like the confession had suddenly pushed him into doing something. _Anything._ He stops as he hears Melissa's scream of anger, it's like she's been impaled with an arrow.

"GET OFF HIM! GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY SON! SCOTT? SWEET-HEART CAN YOU HEAR ME! Melissa's screaming.

* * *

She then pushed Mason so hard that he has to place his hands on the floor to protect his face. He slides away, She suddenly takes his place, doing the CPR and the chest compressions. Fifteen compressions. Five resuscitations. Mason looks at her helplessly. Embarassed that he'd been caught trying to do it.

"I'm sorry, I mean I know there's no hope but..."

"NO HOPE, ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S TOO STRONG TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Melissa snaps.

* * *

She thumps on his chest harder. He hears a crack. He wants to point out that she might have broken something. He could be hurt, But as she starts crying he knows this isn't the time. He calmly rubs Scott's fore-head, getting nervous at the blood that gets on his sleeve.

"It's been more than Fifteen minutes. When _anyone_ is gone for this long..." Mason said.

"HE NOT JUST ANYONE! HE'S MY SON, AND HE'S AN ALPHA! Come on, _you'r_ e an alpha" She repeats, almost reminding herself that he's extra special.

* * *

"You should go" She said.

Mason stares at her, knowing that this is the first time she hasn't yelled at him.

"ROAR SCOTT ROAR!" She yells.

* * *

Mason obediently get's up, just as Melissa thumps his chest. Scott didn't need him anyway. He was now offiically friends with a killer. Scott's pack would reject him, Stiles would never talk to him again. The relationship that he had with Lukas was only casual. No-one here would miss him if he left Beaon Hills.

He's taken a few steps towards the door when growl the trembles out of Scott's mouth. It's silky and rhythmic at first until the animal takes over. The Roar shakes the room, making the Book-shelves tap dance, and the books themselves slide all over the room. The cheap lamp-shade on the ceiling falls with a crash.

* * *

Mason excitedly turns around. Melissa has now collapsed on Scott's chest sobbing loudly. He realises that this is a family moment and he needs to get home. He begins to move, until he feels something on his foot. He thinks that he's caught on something sharp, Until he sees Scott's hand wrapped around his leg.

"Stay... _please_ " Scott croaks out.

He looks down at him, restless and clearly still in a hurricane of pain. Mason just want to leap on the floor and hug him. But he can see, he already knows that Scott's going to be okay. He can see that flicker of hope in the promise of his smile.

Mason smiles back as the Were leans back onto the floor exhausted.


	2. We know, you know that I know

A/N: Last chapter! Thank you readers for the Reviews and the comments!

* * *

An Ambulance is called. By the time there get there Scott had turned back. Looking humanly normal. It's an awkward ride in the ambulance as Melissa goes from comforting her son to Scowling at Mason. He looks at his phone to avoid her.

There's nothing from Liam. Figures.

Once Scott is settled in a Hospital bed, Mason gets a coffee. He's barely up from the machine, when Melissa talks about calling his parents.

* * *

"I've called them...It's okay I'll get a Taxi. Can I see him?" He asks.

She crosses her arms, and Mason has to remind himself that he's not the enemy here.

" _Five Minutes"_ She said curtly. Leading him to Scott's room.

* * *

Scott's got a bandage around his head and plasters on his arms. Melissa had to make it look like he was getting normal treatment. He'd been X-rayed. He had no Brain damage or Trauma. All his senses and vital signs were fine. Mason smiled at him in relief.

"You've got an awesome Mom"

"I know" Scott said, smiling at her.

"About Liam...I mean what are you..."

"Okay Mason it's time for you to phone that Taxi, come on" Melissa said grabbing him by the shoulders. Mason finds himself getting turned and almost pushed through the curtain, until he hears Scott.

* * *

"Mom it's okay"

"You need rest Scott"

"Mom, treating him like dirt, isn't going to hurt Liam. And it's not gonna make me heal faster. You haven't touched anything since you got here, maybe you should get a coffee" Scott asked.

* * *

Mason watched both Mother and son, looking at each other. Seconds later she's out the door, promising that she'll be back very soon. Mason looks at the nearest chair.

"You can pull that next to me, I won't bite" Scott says with a gentle smile.

He pulls the Grey chair to the bed and sits on it. He can still smell the hint of blood. He looks over and sees the fruit bowl. He didn't realise how hungry he was until then. He reaches into the silver bowl and gets out a Green grape. "Hey!" Scott yells playfully. Mason instantly thinks about feeding Scott a grape. But realises that's way too much. He doesn't even know the state of his dating life.

* * *

Did Scott have a crush on anyone?

* * *

"Sorry about my Mom"

"No worries. She was just being a Mom. I never should have doubted you" Mason said.

He hears Scott laugh as Mason fluffs up his pillow. He just wants to make him laugh all the time. Because of Liam, that's impossible. He looks at the meadow painting on the wall and wondered if Melissa chose it. Shyly he grabs Scott's hand and strokes it. He relaxes when he doesn't move his hand away.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Liam"

"It's not your apology that I want"

"I'm just glad you're okay. I'm happy that I saw you pull through, I'm gonna go" He gets up and gets out his phone, beginning to dial a Taxi number. He absent mindedly typing on his phone unaware that Scott was staring at him.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?" Scott asked.

"I've out stayed my welcome" Mason said, saying that with his Mother's permission he'd come by and visit tomorrow

Scott nodded before saying...

* * *

"So you're just gonna walk away from this really " _cool Guy"_ with an _"out of control body?"_

Mason was so surprised that he dropped his phone. Like most Teenagers, his phone was his life-line. He jumps down, picks it up. He gets up and Freezes. How is he supposed to explain to Scott that he was coming onto him while he was dying? He can't look Scott in the eye again.

"I'm sorry...I can't...please don't tell anyone" Mason asks.

* * *

"Hey you...look at me" Scott says.

Mason marches towards the door. He was seconds away from the handle. Until he feels himself being turned around. He's surprised that Scott's up. He's happy too. But he just wants to get out of there. He stares at the floor. His heart skips a beat when Scott hugs him. He's been waiting for this moment for a while. He feels just as well built as he imagined. He pulls back, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

* * *

"You feel sorry for me don't you? You're the one in hospital and you're trying to find the best way to reject me?" Mason says, biting his lip as Scott leads him back to the bed.

He sits on it and Mason stays standing. It also helps that the Were is still holding his hand.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm flattered about what you said..."

* * *

" _But..."_ Mason continues.

"There is no _but_. My Mom did everything she could. Screaming my name, the CPR. Banging on my chest Five thousand times. But you, you held my hand, kept me warm. You might not even believe me but...you brought me back" Scott says. "Thanks Mason"

"I think you're giving me too much..." Mason couldn't say "credit" as Scott gets back off of the bed and kisses him.

* * *

 **The End!** Thank you for reading!


End file.
